


Reboot

by shini02



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shini02/pseuds/shini02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restoration failed. Commencing shutdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot

At some point in your life, things just stop mattering. The hows, the whens, the whys – nothing matters anymore. He doesn't care how or when or why he got to where he is now, and he knows it would be foolish to waste his last few precious moments thinking about it all.  
  
 _Jaime Reyes_ , the scarab murmurs in his mind, the mechanical whisper mixing painfully with the hollowed ringing in his ears. _Full alert is recommended_.  
  
Like he doesn't know that. He wants to roll his eyes and snap back and tell the bug to shut up, but he can't. He has no strength, not even for such menial tasks.  
  
When his eyes start to flutter closed – because, damnit, he's trying to stay awake – the scarab speaks again.  
  
 _Biological systems failing._  
  
He knows, he knows, he knows, and but all he really wants to do right now is sleep and cry. He still can't find it in him to argue back, and so he lets the tears come and his eyes close.  
  
 _Jaime Reyes._  
  
As his consciousness fades, he can't help but think Khaji Da sounds desperate. He wonders why, and then he wonders nothing.  
  
 _Biological systems failed._  
  
 _Initiating restart._  
  
 _Restart failed._  
  
 _Attempting restoration of biological systems._  
  
 _Applying electric pulses._  
  
 _. . ._  
  
 _Restoration failed._  
  
The scarab glows and twitches under his skin. He can feel his host's consciousness is lost and unable to be regained, but he persists. He kneads at Jaime's spine, and continues to send shocks into his lifeless body, a vain and futile and completely illogical attempt to bring back his favored host. Because of all his hosts, of all the lives he ever stole and ruined and destroyed, Jaime had been different. Even though he had never been able to override his consciousness, the boy had come to mean something to him.  
  
Something Khaji Da realized he didn't want to be without.  
  
After hours of persistent attempts to restore life to his host, Khaji Da pulled himself from Jaime's body and fell, cold and drab, beside him.  
  
 _Khaji Da: commencing full system shut down._


End file.
